


Awh Geez

by innocent_writer_14



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Hat - Freeform, F/M, Villainous - Freeform, Villanious, cartoon, idk how to spell it right tbh, rape/noncon, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_writer_14/pseuds/innocent_writer_14
Summary: You were having a normal day in a new town. As a journalist for a large corporation you needed to be where the magic is happening, So, since work basically BEGS you to travel, you go to investigate the sudden large number of super heros going M.I.A.





	1. Chapter 1

You let out a sigh of relief, having finally brought all your bags into the hotel room. You crash onto the bed, not really tired physically, but just- *bzz bzzzz* oh ... your phone is buzzing... AGAIN. It's your manager. You sigh angerly and answer it "Hello?" You say in your cheeriest voice.

The rest of the phone call is just "uh-huh"s and "Yes ma'am"s , Hardly remembering most what she was reiterating to you for the 8th time. 

After the call you glance at the time on your phone. 10 o'clock at night. *rrrrrrrppppppppp* Your stomach goes.  
"Oh well. Mc.D's it is" 

Walking down the hotel hallway you hold back the urge to be evil and wake everyone up by running down the hallway. Anxiety builds in you while using the elevator, being to lazy to go down the 3 flights of steps. You grip the handles, contemplating all the ways it could go wrong. 

The elevator shakes and the power goes out. "Holy shit" Your heart beats fast. The emergency lights flicker on and you're left terrified. Regretting your lazyness. 

The elevator shudders again and the regular power turns back on and it resumes going down to the first floor. Chaos is going down in the lobby and outside. 

Your journalism instincts kick in and you pull out your phone on camera mode. Already recording you ask the nearest person whats going on "RUN" the middle aged woman screams in your face, jogging out of the lobby to the screams and ruckus. The automatic doors open and you're greated with a car on fire across the street. "MUAHAHAHHAA" A scratchy voice laughs.

You turn your head and see him...it? You're not sure. A giant monster, black and covered with eyes of different sizes and shapes. tentacles swinging everywhere crashing into buildings. The monster is over thirty feet high and is accompanied by a regular sized man seeming to be flying on a jet pack with uh... a ..paper bag? on his head? ...wait why am I only questioning the bag ... You raise your phone to record the scene, seeming to be the only person not running. 

 

"COME OUT HEROES. COME AND SAVE YOUR PEOPLE" The black mass calls out to the city. Just as you're in the middle of trying to make sense of what is going on a woman, with redish pinkish and green hair comes from out of nowhere from out of your field of vision and tackles you.

 

She pins you to the road "HAHA HI!" she laughs, her different sized eyes freaking you out, but your eyes unable to stop staring at her sharp K9's. "FLUG!" she shouts, her head turned towards the black mass. "Great Idea dementia" The paper head boy says approvingly "Take a hostage!! That will make the heros surely come out!" The goggles on the bag are black deep and don't give any hints on his emotion 

"Mr. Black hat! We have an idea!" Bag boy shouts at the mass. 

You can barely see but the mass shrinks and shapes into a regular man. A dark grey ..man? with a top hat and suit and cane. 

He saunters over to you and the other two, keeping me from moving. 

your fight or flight instincts kick in and you start fighting the oddly multicolored woman pinning you to the warm cement. She just laughs and pins you harder. "Can we keep 'er Flug? Can we?" she asks the goggled bag boy. "WHATS THIS" The former black mass shouts, his sharp teeth in a face of displeasure. Fear pierces through you. You can't move and you're stuck frozen. His frown goes to a smirk at the sight of your fear "Oh? ... what's this?" He says calmly. "Dementia came up with the idea to take a hostage to get the heroes to show themselves." Bag boy says. Referencing the woman on you is named Demencia. "Well hello!.... Looks like you're going to be our toy for a bit" The dapper top hat man says with a wink "FLUUGG!!" the monster man shouts, the paper boy responds to the name "Yes...sir??" he says nervously "Sedate her" The hat man says with an evil grin, his monicle reflecting the light into your eye. the bag boy kneals down to you "sorry about this" he says, reaching into the inside of his lab coat and pulling out a needle of blue liquid. He stabs it into your thigh, you grimace "GaH!" You cry out. You can feel the liquid coarsing through your veins. The scary hat man kneels down and says, with green saliva dripping from his huge, sharp toothy grin, "Sleep tight" he says as your vision fades to black


	2. What the fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the fuck am I

You wake up, warm and soft. But.. you're bouncing? You're moving. You open your eyes to a soft blue right in front of your face "mhhr?" The blue fuzzy says looking down at you. Holy shit its a bear "AAHH" you scream and try to wriggle out of its arms, the bear just holds you tighter, letting out happy noises, You keep fighting and screaming until a familiar voice goes to your side

It's Flug "Hey hey hey" He coos "It's okay!" he says, trying to be louder than your screams of terror you start to calm down "This is 5.0.5. He's a harmless carebear" 

"5.0.5. Shes awake now. You can put her down." Flug says calmly to the bear. 5.0.5 gently sets you down on the floor then pats your head.

Confused, you look around, observing your surroundings. Once you see a butt mounted on the wall you know you're dreaming. "Okay I hit my head and I'm in a coma or something" You reassure yourself 

"Oh no this if very real, watch I can show you.. DEMENTIA!!" Flug cries out. Dementia climbs down the wall "You're Awake!" She says happily, jumping to the floor. She grabs your arm "Hey look I'm Dr. Flug!" Dementia shouts before plunging her sharp K9's into your forearm. "wHY" I shout, after pulling my arm back "FOR SCIENCE" she shouts with a giggle 

"I DO NOT DO THAT" Flug shouts, Grabing a news paper, rolling it up and smaking her with it. She bites onto it, growling and flinging it across the room. Hitting the top hat man from earlier who must've been watching from a distance. 

"HEY" He screams. "uh oh" Dementia whispers before running away on all fores up the wall and dissapearing into a vent

Hat guy dude stomps up, takes a deep breath and says, trying to be calm, "How is our guest doing Dr. Flug?" He says, Dr. Flug, now across the room digging for a first aid kit for your arm underneith massive amounts of paper and obviously failed inventions "She's okay, Dementia just got to her" 

"oh?" He says intrigued "are you bleeding?" he asks you.  
You nodd nervously, actually having a huge fear of blood and how scary he is doesn't help. 

He reaches his hand out to you. You flinch but he pouts "Oh are you scared of me?" He says with a sharp tooth grin, enjoying your fear.

He grabs your hand anyway and examines the bite mark. He opens him mouth and a forked tounge slithers out and he licks the blood. Your face goes pale and you look away, trying to not puke. You turn your eyes to Flug, who stares over in what seems to be utter amazement, or well what seems to be from what little you can see with him having the bag and all.

The man with the black hat finishes cleaning off the blood from your arm and lets out an evil chuckle. "Interesting" He says, You pull your arm close to you, clutched to your chest. "What?" you whimper. He walks calmly over to Dr. Flug and tilts his head down to whisper something to him. When he's done Flug nods then awkwardly runs over to you with the first aid he wraps your arm up.

He says to you quietly "Mr. Hat says I should show you to your room. We were going to bunk your with Dementia but with how she ..uh.. introduced herself.. we don't think that would be best... We have to keep you safe. So you'll be bunking with me." He doesn't look at you but you can tell he's embarrassed. 

He finishes wrapping your arm and starts to walk off, looking at the ground. "Let me show you where you'll be sleeping" 

you follow him and are greeted with a door covered in locks. "percaution" He says, almost reading your thoughts. Pulling out a large ring of keys he unlocks them then you are greeted with a small blue room. Model airplains dangle from the ceiling. 

You hold back a laugh at how precious this little bag boy is. Flug sighs "Pardon the mess" he says, though the room is spotless. He steps in and you follow. He goes to his closet. All he has is a few of the same outfit, as well as a tall stack of goggles and paper bags. He digs around and pulls out a blanket. "You can have the bed" He says as he lays the blanket on the floot, then grabbing one of the many pillows on the bed, as well as a small stuffed bear on the bed. You think to yourself 'How is this guy considered evil? He's a precious lil cinnamon roll' You catch yourself staring at him. Then awkwardly look away. "Everyone getting cozy?" Black hat says suddenly in the doorway. You and Flug jump, startled. "uuh.. um.. Yeah" You say, your heart slowly calming down. "Are you feeling better?" He says, tilting his head curiously, he is smiling.. but you know it's not genuine. It's an evil grin. Used to stop people in their tracks. You already forgot what he asked.. You're zoned out, Almost hipnotized. Hat coughs, Subtly, to put you back in reality. "Are. you. feeling. better." He says again, more impatient. "Ye- Yes.. Sir.." You say.. 'why did I say sir? I barely know this guy' You think to yourself. "Good. Then come with me."

He turns and walks away. You look at Flug, who motions you to go quickly. You follow him 

"You are here bc we are a group of evil do-ers who seek to destroy all heros. But, that doesn't mean we NEED you." He stops in the middle of the hallway you were walking down and turns to look at you "I can kill you and replace you in the same minute" His scratchy voice declares

You shudder and tense up. He sees your fear and smiles. Eyebrow game strong. 

"So it's in your best interest you be on your best behavior" He says happily, turning back to continue walking. 

You walk with him till at the end of a hall you come to a metal door. He turns his head to you with a smirk, baring some teeth. 

The door slides open after Black Hat kicks it. 

Hat uses his shapeshifting to slide behind you. He digs his claws into your shoulders. "Welcome to Hell" He whispers before shoving you into the darkness of the room and shutting the large door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY SPACING DOESN'T LIKE TO WORK 


	3. Shiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at chapter names
> 
>  
> 
> But.... Torture

Your eyes are unable to see your hand in front of your face. 

You're still registering everything, one moment going out for dinner, the next in some psychos lair... speaking of dinner you're still hella hungry. 

You put your hand on the wall.. It feels just like any other wall. You walk along, groping the wall looking for a switch, a door handle, SOMETHING. 

Oh yeah, Black hat got in by kicking the door open, you feel your way back to the cold metal and kick it. 

"Ah ah ah!" a familiar voice says, coming from, well... everywhere. 

"We can't have our tool escaping!" Oh god it's black hat. He chuckles over the speaker. "Oh I wish you could see your face!! So precious, So cute." You frown at his words. 

"Awww ...well we should get on with the show!" He says happily, the lights come on and you're greeted with a chair in the center of the room as well as a bunch of cameras surrounding it from the walls, Higher than you can reach.

"Now be a good girl and get in the chair." He says emptilly. 

You sit on the floor and cross your arms, almost childlike. "ARE YOU DISOBEYING ME?!" He yells into the mic.

you can almost feel him straighten his tie. He coughs to settle himself "Get in the chair. I have ways of making you and if you do it now you might get to live through this" 

You are too scared to not to. You slowly get up and head to the chair. You rest your arms on the arm rests. 

of course, the stereo typical wrist and ankle grips and hold you in place. "Don't worry" He coos "This will only hurt a lot" 

A sudden burst of electricity goes through you. It's seriously painful. You scream out in pain, your back arches and you grit your teeth

"AAAAAHHHHHH" You scream and scream. Hat is talking but all you hear is mumbling. 

After what feels like 20 minutes it stops, Your breathing is labored and you're tingling all over. 

"That wasn't so hard!" He says, adding a chuckle. You close your eyes and try to relax. The metal door, out of your vision, opens. 

The big blue bear waddles over too you. Your ankle and wrist locks open and the bear holds onto your hand and pulls you up, Thats the last thing you remember.

 

You wake up, your face buried in some kind of fabric. There is something on your waist. You open your eyes and hear crinckling. 

It's a person. You scream and back out of the bed, falling hard on the floor. The other person starts screaming. You rush over to the switch and when you turn it on its Dr. Flug, Looking distraught and with a severely crinkled bag. 

"Y/n?" Flug says putting his hands up in surrender "I can explain. Whatever Black Hat did to you, it really messed you up. You have been doing the same thing over and over. You keep losing your memories and you have nightmares!"

You don't understand. You sit down on the floor and put your head in your hands. "no fucking way" You say.

"I know you must have so many questions and just knoe I can answer them." Flug says, coming over to you and taking your hand "It's okay. It has been 3 days since Hat messed you up. I've been working on finding a way to fix you. You're gunna be okay." Flug realizes you're not going to get up so he sits on the floor too.

"It's been three days?" You whimper, teary eyed. Flug wraps his arms around you "I'm afraid so. But everything will be okay. I'm here.


	4. Trying to fix me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug Runs trials on you, trying to get you back to normal

You continue to ask Flug questions on things that have happened. The last thing you remember is what Black Hat did to you. 

You both walk through the mansion and he fills you in. He has done the torturious things to you three more times. 505 is laying on the floor playing with a ball, He look at you and lets out a happy bear grunt 

You force a smile, unable to hurt this little guys feelings.  
He gives you a big 'ole hug. He is a lot stronger than he looks!

"pop pop pop pop pop pop" goes your spine at the tough hug

"Okay ! okay!" You tap out. He lets you down, Your back feels really good. You pet the big bear "Good boy" 

"Ok y/n!" Flug calls from his lab. 

"I gadda go big guy" You give 5.0.5. a big smile and he does the same. 

You jog to Flugs lab where he has a cot and a helmet in the center of the room, The helmet is covered in wires that are hooked up to computer screens. 

"Okay" Flug starts, Adjusting everything, "this should help you remember what has happened, and to stop loosing your memory"

You wonder over to the cot

"Sit down so I can put on the helmet"

You sit and he turns everything on "This is going to just travel into your brainand access those memories you can't find" He explains, handing you a head set "These are just to keep it so you can concentrate. It's just white noise" 

Dr. Flug hooks you up to the machine and you lay down on the cot, He lays a small coth over your eyes. He dims the lights, locks the doors to his lab and sits down at the computer to monitor your brain waves and heart beat and Alll that jazz.

 

Dementia and 5.0.5. stand outside the lab, "what do you think they're doing in there" Dementia says 

"Awyoo" 505 says with a shrug. 

"Well I'ma find out!" Dementia says. 505 grabs her and shakes his head no 

"Mmrrhh aryuoo" 505 says. Dementia looks flabergasted "What do you mean 'what if its something I don't wanna see??' I've seen it all!!" 

"WHATS GOING ON HERE, WHY ARE YOU TWO LOLLYGAGGING?" BH yells, stomping up to Dementia and 505. 

"It's just Flug has y/n locked up in his lap doing some experiments!" Dementia explains, on the word experiments she says it as to insinuate something and she adds a wink 

"Impossible" Black Hat says with a frown. He then walks to the door and bangs on it hard. "FLUG OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW" He yells, Flug answers the door, opening it enough to poke his head out. "Y-yes s-sir?" Flug says nervously

 

~Back to reader pov~ 

You fell asleep instantly, The night with the severe electric shock "therapy" plays again. You had fainted in 5.0.5.s huge flufffy arms. 

When you wake up you're in Flugs room, in his bed. You go to sit up but you're greeted with emense pain. You wince and suck in air through your teeth. 

You manage to turn a little so you can see the majority of the room, including the door. Flug's "rug bed" is empty and you're alone in the childish room. 

As you're trying to memorize the periodic table poster on the wall near you, the door slowly creeeeeeks open, revealing blackness. 

You squint, trying to see in the distant dark. 

"Hello" I voice says, behind you, You jump a little and turn suddenly, feeling the repercussions of movement. 

 

You're met with a grey skinned, monicle wearing asshat. "Feeling better?" he says sarcasically. You start to scream and back away

you fall off the bed and groan in pain. 

BH slowly walks over to you, camera in hand, the red light flashing. 

He leans down and grips you by your hair, slowly pulling you up, You cry out in agony. 

His grin fades "You're weak" He comments, dropping your hair. You thump to the floor. "Pathetic" he adds.


	5. Make him good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat is an Ass Hat

You feel all of the pain, his voice sounds like its right there. He bends down and gives you an ugly sneer. 

He swings his leg back and kicks you in the gut, You cough and wheeze. 

All of the sudden everything goes black and you wake up

"Y/N ! ... Y/N!" you hear being called in the distance, you feel somethung on your head being taken off

You open your eyes and see bright blurs. You hear a familar voice, you face feels wet. 

You've been crying...

a soft fabric wraps around you, and you hear the crinckle of thick paper. Your vision starts to clear and its Flug, He's holding you... and he's...Crying?? 

"Flug" You try to say, it comes out whispered. He stops and backs away "You're okay??" He says. You nod slowly "YOURE OKAY!" He says happily, pulling you back into a hug. 

You smile, trying to figure out what had happened, then you remember. Tears swell back into your eyes. He hugs you closer. "You're okay. You're safe now" Flug reassures. You shake your head no, knowing the monster that haunts you, won't ever let you go. 

"No really. Look." Flug says "one of my inventions has turned him good" He lets you go and holds your hand, helping you to stand up. Luckily all that "Dream pain" is gone.

You look across the room and you see Black Hat on his knees, 505 laying down in front of him, rubbing 5.0.5.s belly, You can hear happy bear noises. 

You look at Flug in astonishment "I know right" Dementia says suddenly next to you, You jump and she giggles. "I've never seen him lay a gentle hand on 5.0.5." Flug says. 

You take slow steps at him "Black hat?" You say softly. He turns quickly with a big smile, You jump back in fear at his sudden movements and toothy grin. You shield yourself in fear 

"did I do something wrong?" Black hat says, almost like an innocent child. Flug tells him to calm down on the smile. You uncover yourself and scoot over to bh and he scoots over to you. 

"Y/n" he says sadly. He takes your hands in his, both of you sitting on the floor "I'm so sorry about what I did before. I'm good now. That guy was.. Oh God .. But now I've been cured. I'm good." He pleads. You look up at him, His eyes...well eye sincere.

He stands up and places hisright hand on his heart "I will no longer be known as the villainous Black Hat! I will now be....hmm..." he looks around the room for an idea.. he looks down at his own outfit "I'll be White Hat!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dudes please leave some constructive critisms


	6. White hat now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didnt think this would turn into an AU but hey here we are. 
> 
> White hat is loved by all...well...almost all

Blac-... i mean WHITE hat goes and takes as many of his funeral esc outfits and wash them, but with bleach. A lot of it. He also decides that you am no longer a prisoner, but instead now part of the team. No longer called villainous

He wanted us all to get started up on helpfull tasks in the community at once. 505 for example is going to go cheer up some orphans! 

you even got my own room. Its plain now but it just needs style. You lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. Mentally exhausted You yawn, closing your eyes as you rub them. But when you open them a colorful character is leaning over you. You jump a little, startled by her presence. "HEY" she says, too loudly for you. "Whats up, D?" You ask her, though shes a lil shit you cant help but love her. "Ive gotta question " she sits herself down on your bed. 'God knows where shes been' you think to yourself, making a mental note to get the lysol later. "Ask me" you say "Whens black hat coming back?" She questions, almost sounding worried. You sit up. "Oh D i dont think he will come back. White hat IS black hat... but good" "Oh" she says looking away. Sounding disheartened. "Just give it some time. I think you might like White Hat" "Y/n" you hear a raspy voice call over the loud speakers recently put in the mansion. White hat thinks yelling for us is rude. "Gotta go. We can talk more later." You get up to leave and pet Demencia on your way out "you better not shit on my carpet while im gone." You point at her and say sternly she laughs You head up to formally black hats office. You politely knock on the door and youre greeted by a tall man in white. You can even see a change in his skin tone. He smiles a sharped tooth grin but its non threatening somehow "y/n! Thank you for coming so quickly" you smile back. WH staps back from the door and invites you in. "Please come sit" He walks back to his desk with you and you both sit across from eachother. White hat facial expression changes from cheery to nervous. He's twiddling his thumbs. "Listen i uh... my behaviour as black hat was... innapropriate..to say the least.... and i feel like i havent quite made it up to you completely yet" he looks away shyly, blushing slightly even. "I was wondering if youd like to go to dinner tonight" your faces blushes dark red. So does his. "I'd like that" you say he looks up at you, genuinely surprised. "You would?" You chuckle "of course"

"Well thats perfect then! Be ready at 7?" "7"   
He gets up and comes over to you and offers his hand. You place yours in his, he pulls you up then bows, kissing your hand. "I look forward to it"


	7. Flattery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go on the date and its...well... not like any other date youve ever been on

You go to your room, searching for your wallet. "I need to go get a dress or something" you mumble to yourself.. "A DRESS, WHY?" Demencia says from under your bed. She crawls out, holding a cockroach then popping it in her mouth and chewing. You shudder and look away, disgusted (but thankful its gone). "Yeah, why do you need a dress?" A voice says behind you. Its Flug, hes leaning on your door frame. "well.." you blush a little "white hat asked me on a date" "WHAT?!" Demenica and Flug yell in unison

You laugh "dont worry its just as friends, he just wants to make up for the experiments his old self did to me" 

"Uh huh" Flug says, tilting his head, his sarcasm dripping. "Well no need to waste your money. Ive been trying to figure out a new invention but had writers block ... or well inventors block. I can make something to get you all... dressed up" you light up "really? Thanks Flug!" You run and hug him "you're such a good friend" You seperate from him 

"When do you need it ready by?" "7 tonight" "i better get on it" he leaves the room. You turn to Demencia "please, keep bug hunting" she gives you a big smile and a thumbs up "no need to tell me twice"

A few hours later, about 2 pm. You knock on Flugs lab door. You hear a faint "come in!" From the other side. It takes you a second to figure out that you need to press  
A strange button to enter. You hold in your hand a plate with a sandwich on it. 

You come in. "I made you lunch to say thanks "  
"Oh really what'd you ma- AAAAH"  
You jump and look around, searching for whatever it is he's scared of  
"What?? What is it?"  
"T-t-the sandwich"  
???  
"ITS EVIL"  
you chuckle and take a bite "no its not its just pb and j ya dingus"

"Dingus? What an odd word" Flug says, now calm and walking to you. "I apprecite the sandwich" he takes the plate and sets it down on a nearby table and goes back to working.

505 comes up behind you and rests his chin on the top of your head. You giggle a little "hey big guy" "awooo" "hey ... Whats under ...ya know his bag" "arawoo" 505 shrugs. 

"Nobody knooowwsss" a voice says from the vent tauntingly. But you can see a small tuft of green hair from the vent "i know thats you, D"

"...damnit"

"Hey 5-er do you wanna help me get ready for my date tonight?" You ask, stepping out from under him to see his reaction since you dont speak flower bear. 

He gasps and holds his cheeks, then smiles, obviously excited. He takes your hand and leads you to your room.  
Hours later  
"Aweooo awo roawo" 505 repeats for the 7th time, obviously frustrated. "I. Dont. Speak. BEAR!!" You yell semi annoyed. 505 sighs in agony and cups his face. "Lets just go back to the walking thing." 505 puts his paws down and nods. He grabs a small stack of books and places them on your head. He steps back a few feet. 

You go to take your first step, though this is the thousandth time youve done this today. The booms wobble before you even put your foot back down. 

You extend your arms for balance when suddenly "I FINSIHED IT!" the books fall off your head as Flug yells into the room happily. "I did it and i tested it out too! Look it even makes DEMENCIA look decent!" Speaking of the devil she comes in, dressed punky and edgy but stylish. "DaNCE WITH ME, BEAR" She yells, running to 505. They then waltz, we all share a laugh. 

"Okay now its my turn" you say looking at Flug nervously. You close your eyes and clench your fists as you hear the buzz of the 'dress gun' work its magic

All you can hear now is a consecutive gasp. You open your eyes and see everyone in awe. You look down and see a dark grey mid thigh length dress with what looks like diamonds that scatter the dress then come together at your chest 

"Holy....." you cover your mouth "its beautiful...thank you Flug..." 

"N..no problem" he says just as astonished as you are before snapping back into reality again "well i gotta go help the boss get ready now.. 505, how 'bout you do her hair?"

"Awoo!" 505 oos and claps his hands excitedly "ILL GET THE HAIR DYE " Demencia shouts.  
"NO!" You and 505 yell  
"Ugh you guys are no fun" demencia pouts 

6:58 pm  
Now says the clock. You slip on your matching dark grey heels and stand in front of a mirror. 505 makes a spinning motion with his paw and you do, you twirl..actually feeling confident for once. 

"Okay its time" you walk out of your room and into the main living area by the front door. White hat stands there, checking his pocket watch till he sees you out of the corner of his eye. 

He is just as shocked by your beauty as everyone else was. As you get closer he flicks the watch closed and tucks it into his breast pocket. 

You stand before him, he takes your hand and kisses it. "You look lovely..." he starts to trail off, his black eyes getting lost in yours. 

You both get lost and stare for a bit, till youre interrupted by a cough. "Ahem... uh sir....your reservations " Flug says  
"Ah yes you're right. Well we best get going" WH says still examining your face. He lets go of your hand and turns to open the front door for you

"And Dr. Flug please no ..explosive experiments please" White hat adds as you leave the house. You suddenly turn and shout loud enough "AND DONT LET DEMENCIA IN MY ROOM"

White Hat chuckles and comes outside too. "Would you like to walk or ride?"  
"Its very nice out tonight... i think we should walk."

"Very well" he says happily. "Its not too far ahead"

As you walk your hands faintly brush together. And every time you do your stomach jumps a little 'What is wrong with me?' You think to yourself. ... 'do i actually like this guy??'


End file.
